Una Mente en Caos!
by Hyuga Byakugan
Summary: La vida de Hinata tiene muchos conflictos amorosos.Quiere perder su virginidad y pureza con la persona que mas ama.HinataxVarios. Capitulo 2 con lemon.
1. Recuerdos Sentimentales

Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer fan fic espero les guste.

**UNA MENTE EN CAOS!**

**CAPITULO 1**

**RECUERDOS SENTIMENTALES**

Una mañana de verano, iluminada tenuemente por los rayos del sol que tocaban las pequeñas viviendas de la aldea de konoha, pero atravesando todo konoha hasta llegar a una de las grandes mansiones de la aldea, perteneciente a la familia principal del clan mas antiguo y poderoso, el clan Hyuga. Dentro de los aposentos de la mansión en una habitación donde los rayos del sol atravesaban las delicadas cortinas y chocaban contra la suave piel pálida del rostro de una joven de hermosa cabellera azul que posaba placenteramente una serie de imágenes repetitivas que marcaron sus sentimientos e ilusiones de su corazón

------------------------------------------(EN SU SUEÑO)----------------------------------------------

La chica de cabellera azul esta pensando en las expresiones de Naruto que a ella le parecían encantadoras y carismáticas. Pero fue interrumpida por el chico que tiene un perro encima de la cabeza

-Mira con tu byakugan asia esa direccion a un kilometro de distancia- dijo el chico del perro en la cabeza

-esta bien, Byakugan!!!!!- contesto la chica de hermoso cabello azul, disparando su mirada hasta llegar al punto deseado

Pero al mirar así donde le dijeron se percato de que abia un chico pelirrojo con una mirada escalofriante, fría y muy penetrante, pero al darse cuenta de eso la chica se sonrojo un poco

-si hay alguien ahí- dijo nerviosa la joven

-ok vamos para aya- dijo el chico del perro en la cabeza… … … … caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a el lugar …

Todos estaban muy asustados incluso el perro, al ver lo despiadado que era el pelirrojo que mato a tres ninjas que lo "mirararon feo"… … mas delante al llegar a la torre central del bosque de la muerte se vuelven a topar con el pelirrojo y sus dos hermanos que también parecían temibles y muy escalofriantes. Ellos solo trataron de pasar desapercibidos a excepción de la chica peliazul que se sonrojo aun mas al ver de serca al chico pelirrojo que para ella era linda su cabeza y encantadores sus ojos …

----------------------------------------(FUERA DEL SUEÑO)----------------------------------------

-Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… despierta ya es de mañana

Hinata abre poco a poco sus parpados dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos plateados

-Hanabi-nichan, ¿q…qu…que pasa?- pregunto Hinata desconcertada

-nada solo que te hablan en la puerta

Hinata recordó …

**FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-Bueno Hinata por hoy dejemos el entrenamiento, pero mañana pasaremos temprano por ti yo, shino y akamaru para continuar el entrenamiento_- dijo kiba

_-Claro los espero temprano-contesto hinata_

_Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo una despedida así: Adiós hasta mañana_

**FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Hanabi-nichan ¿quien me llama exactamente?- pregunto hinata esperando que no fueran kiba y shino

-pues tus tontos amigos y su feo perro- dijo hanabi un poco burlona

Hinata salio corriendo rápidamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que mas adelante estaba en el suelo una cáscara de banana con la que se resbalo y cayo de cara al suelo, y empezó a sangrar su nariz sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿una cáscara de banana? ¿quien deja una cáscara de banana en el suelo en este momento?- se pregunto hinata algo desconcertada

-----------------------------------(Fuera de la mansión)--------------------------------------------

Se encontraban kiba y shino esperando a hinata un poco desesperados.

-ya a tardado en llegar hinata no crees shino- dijo kiba un poco aburrido

-tienes razon ¿que ocurrirá?- pregunto shino

-no lo se tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño erótico o algo así, no lo crees jeje- dijo kiba levantando las dos cejas al mismo tiempo

-no seas menso como crees, hinata no es así- le respondió shino dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Cuando de repente en la puerta de entrada se alcanza a ver a hinata en pijamas y derrames nasales

-que decías shino???- murmuro kiba con una expresión de que "yo tengo razón"

-esta bien tal vez tengas razon, y hinata si tenia un sueño erótico- contesto shino algo confuso

-Holaaa!! Hinata ¿estas lista?, o acaso vas a salir en pijamas- dijo burlándose kiba por su pijama de ositos flotando en unos corazones

Hinata solo se metio corriendo a la mansión con la cara roja de vergüenza

----------------------------------------(dentro de la mansión)--------------------------------------

Hinata entro rapidísimo a su baño y se desvistió, dejando al descubierto su hermosa figura y cuerpo envidiable, para asi poder darse una ducha. Hinata empezó a ducharse lavando su sedoso y lindo cabello, limpiando sus bien proporcionados pechos... estuvo dentro del agua por un buen rato hasta salir de ella y secar todo su cuerpo, después tomo su ropa y se la empezó a poner, terminándose de vestir salio rápido para llegar con shino y kiba.

Pero antes de que saliera en la puerta de salida se encontraba Neji Hyuga quien la miraba con una mirada un poco lujuriosa, hinata solo trato de ignorar esa mirada y intento salir pero…

-Hinata asía donde te diriges con tanta prisa- pregunto neji

-Neji-nichan, este yo voy a entrenar con mi equipo y kurenai sensei- contesto hinata algo nerviosa

-esta bien Hinata-sama no tardes- dijo Neji guiñando un ojo

-Adiós Neji-nichan- y salio corriendo hinata ignorando el guiño de neji

--------------------------------------------(fuera de la mansión)------------------------------------

-Esta tardando hinata no crees??- dijo kiba algo desesperado

-tienes razón-contesto shino

-tal vez este masturbándose jeje- dijo kiba con su misma mirada lujuriosa

-Ya cállate!!!!!, que hinata no es asi lo de ase rato fue solo considensia- dijo shino propinándole otro golpe

-esta bien no te enojes- dijo kiba sobandose la cabeza

Hinata salio corriendo de la mansión

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo hinata

-que ya terminaste de mast…- dijo kiba sin poder terminar lo que iba decir por que shino lo volteo a mirar algo feo

-lo siento no te escuche kiba-kun que dijiste?- pregunto hinata

-no nada olvídalo- contesto kiba moviendo las manos en forma de negación

-ya vamonos pues- dijo shino empezando a caminar

-esta bien- dijeron hinata y kiba empezando a avanzar junto con el

Empezando a caminar los tres un poco lento, platicando algunas cosas, y saludando a la gente que conocían. Llegando al lugar de su destino se percataron de que kurenai sensei estaba junto a kakashi sensei charlando, y a su lado el equipo numero siete.

-Holaaa!!!!! Hinata- grito Naruto

-Naruto-kun???- hinata se puso roja al ver a la persona que mas admiraba allí parado

Se acercaron Kiba, Shino y Hinata asia donde estaba Naruto, Sakura y ¿Sasuke???

-Que hay Naruto- dijo kiba dándole la mano

-que ase aquí sasuke ese traicionero??- dijo kiba acercándose para decirle eso en el oído

-regreso ase una semana- contesto Naruto

-Hinata estas molesta?- pregunto Naruto al verla parada sin decir nada y no ayer respondido a su primer saludo

-No!! Naruto-kun!!- dijo hinata con su voz un poco alta

-a bueno- dijo Naruto un poco confuso por el alto volumen de la voz de hinata

Kurenai sensei y Kakashi sensei seguian platicando hasta que detuvieron su charla…

-Bueno hoy vamos a entrenar con el equipo de kakashi- dijo kurenai sensei a su equipo

-van a luchar por parejas- dijo kakashi sensei

-okk vamos a empezar, shino tu lucharas con sakura, kiba tu con sasuke, y tu hinata con naruto- dijo kurenai sensei formando las tres parejas

-si- dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo

-pueden comenzar- dijo kakashi marcandose con kurenai

-???????- todos quedaron muy confusos y pensaron que solo asían estas peleas por pareja para irse ellos dos como un pareja de novios

Todos se separaron un poco para empezar a luchar, esparciéndose por toda la zona de entrenamiento.

---------------Shino vs Sakura-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino se oculto entre la maleza de la zona de entrenamiento, pero sakura lo localizo rápidamente y le lanzo dos kunais shino rápidamente reacciono y las esquivo, para después lanzar una parvada de insectos que la ataco sin piedad y le dejo tirada y un poco lastimada.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto shino a sakura

-claro no te preocupes- contesto sakura

Y detuvieron los dos su pelea para poder descansar un poco ya que ese entrenamiento se les asía inútil

----------------Naruto vs Hinata---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata solo yacía entre la maleza pensando como iba a reaccionar cuando vea a Naruto ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, cuando de repente…

-Hinata?- dijo Naruto con una cara confusa

-eh eh eh- repitió hinata tres veces eh

-que te ocurre te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto algo preocupado

-no nada- dijo hinata algo nerviosa

Naruto solo se sentó junto a ella y se quedo callado…

… … tic tock… …

-Naruto!!!- dijo hinata algo exaltada

-yo yo… yo te quiero decir algo- dijo la chica

-que ocurre hinata?- pregunto naruto

-pues e… est… este yo te quiero decir que me da mucho gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo- dijo hinata algo nerviosa

-te quiero decir algo sumamente importante- dijo hinata muy exaltada

-Hinata yo tambien te quiero decir algo muy importante- dijo naruto a lo que aparesio una sonrisa en al rostro de hinata

-bueno pues yo te quiero decir que tu para mi eres una persona muy especial, me párese muy lindo y agradable, tu siempre as sido para mi un punto a seguir y cada vez mas yo de ti… pues me… ena… ena… enamore, tu, cada vez que te oigo hablar pues siento un impacto en mi corazón, algo que me ase sentir que yo valgo aunque sea un poco. NARUTO-KUN TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO- dijo hinata con las mejillas entre rosadas, muy nerviosa al ver como reaccionaria naruto, y muy contenta al decir eso que siempre había estado solo en su mente.

-Hinata?- dijo naruto algo desconcertado

-bueno hinata pues yo pienso en ti como…

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les alla gustado, ya que es mi primer fan fic, este fic lo quiero dedicar a bojik ivanov ya que ella fue la que me impulso para empezar a escribir, disculpen si querían lemon pero no estoy muy bien preparado ni inspirado para hacer uno lo mas probable es que el siguiente capitulo si lo allá, tarde un poco en hacerlo y me gustaría que me den animo para continuar y seguir adelante.

Lo hice de Hinata Hyuga ya que es mi personaje favorito de NARUTO.

Dejen reviews por fa, déjenme sus opiniones.


	2. Desepcion

Bueno pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi fic, gomene, gomene, gomene, por tardarme tanto esque no e tenido mucho tiempo, y si lo tenia era muy poco, ups jeje, pero enserio una muy grande disculpa, bueno les dejo el capitulo.

Escribí un lemon como les prometí espero les guste.

**UNA MENTE EN CAOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**DESEPCION**

-bueno hinata pues yo pienso en ti como…- el silencio se marco en el corazón de hinata, ella esperaba una respuesta a lo que había dicho a naruto, la persona que mas quería en este mundo.

-no se como explicártelo esque no es que no me gustes esque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero mucho…- hinata estaba muy triste al oír esas palabras, ella solo esperaría el nombre de la persona a quien quería naruto.

- esa persona es… glup… no se como decirte esque creo que no es muy normal ya que esa persona es Sasuke, a el lo quiero mucho es el hombre que siempre e amado.

Y en ese momento sasuke salio de entre la maleza para acercarse a naruto, darle un abrazo y un beso en los labios que destrozo el corazón de hinata.

- con que aquí estabas, te estaba buscando- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

... Hinata lo único que pudo hacer es levantarse y correr lejos para olvidar todo eso, con unas lagrimas que recorrían su hermoso rostro.

Un momento que nunca olvidaría, lo peor que había sentido, y no sabia que hacer.

Ella solo corría por las calles de konoha, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación para tratar de olvidar lo que le había sucedido.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de kakashi…

-kakashi que eses- dijo kurenai al sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes se muy bien lo que ago- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de kurenai y le robaba un largo y ardiente beso, que corto las palabras de kurenai.

Kurenai disfrutaba ese beso mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro de kakashi y acariciaba su sedoso cabello peliplateado, ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando kakashi mordió suavemente uno de sus labios.

Kakashi empezó a quitar los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo de kurenai, mientras seguía con el ardiente beso. kakashi termino de quitarle el vendaje, el empezó a bajar besando uno de lo pechos de kurenai, a lo que kurenai gemía descontroladamente de placer.

Mientras kakashi continuaba kurenai desabrocho el chaleco de jounin que cubría a kakashi, … continuaron hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Kurenai no podía dejar de gemir y menos ahora que kakashi acaricio sus intimidades, kakashi subió de nuevo y beso el glóbulo de la oreja de kurenai para luego besar la nuca y dejar en ella una notable maraca de posesión.

Kurenai acaricio la espalda y una de las piernas de kakashi. Kurenai lo sentó en una silla cercana a el acto, para bajar y besarle el pecho y morder uno de sus pezones, kakashi gemía roncamente. Kurenai bajo mas y beso su abdomen, ella seguía besando apasionadamente, y bajo un poco mas y detenerse en el miembro erecto de kakashi, antes de continuar miro los ojos de kakashi que pedían que continuara a lo que ella beso la punta del pene, kakashi solo gimió fuertemente de placer un placer que nunca había sentido, kurenai abrió la boca y introdujo el miembro de kakashi hasta donde pudo, ella solo subía y bajaba con movimientos de vaivén, después aflojo un poco los músculos de la garganta para introducirlo al máximo, y continuar con los movimientos de vaivén… kakashi estaba apunto de llegar al clímax de la excitación y le pidió que se detuviera, kurenai capto enseguida que quería entrar en ella y se detuvo.

Kakashi se levanto y empujo a kurenai a la cama para recostarla y montarse en ella y decirle.

-no te preocupes, será solo un momento- y introdujo su miembro en ella poco a poco.

- kakashi . me…me duele- pero era sabia que era lo que quería sentir a kakashi dentro de ella.

Kakashi solo sabía y entraba lentamente, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Ambos sabían que se acercaría el momento del coito. Los músculos de kakashi se tensaron y sus piernas temblaron un poco, para luego derramarse en ella, a lo que los dos dieron un grito de pasión.

Kakashi salio lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado para cubrirse con una delicada sabana y descansar un poco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma se dirigía a el hogar de kakashi para charlar un poco y tal vez beber una copa.

Se acerco a la puerta toco- toc, toc.- pero nadie respondía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto, el entro para encontrarse con su novia a un lado de su mejor amigo.

El serró la puerta y se aparto lentamente del lugar y desaparecer entre la gente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha, vagando sin sentido.

Cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien corriendo desesperadamente- Hinata-sama- dijo para acercarse a ella.

Hinata se percato de que neji estaba acercándose y se tropezó con una piedra al frente suyo, estuvo apunto de caer pero neji la atrapo.

Sus miradas chocaron no pudieron dejar de verse, sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, sus respiraciones se sentían mas cerca cada vez…

CONTINUARA.

Bueno este fue el capitulo, gracias por leer, dejen reviews, por favor.

Y enserio lo siento por tardar con la actualización.

Adiós hasta el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
